Bishi Boy A Barbie Girl Parody
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Had the craziest idea of turning Barbie Girl - By Aqua into a bit of HeeroDuo outtake... :D.. uhh.. this gets dirty. LOL. 12, humor.. dirty :D


Hi all.. well it's late at night.. no ones online.. I'm bored.   
  
Mi-chan+bordem-A good RP sessionxbishi-fun= Complete and utter chaos   
or just plain big trouble...  
  
Rating: I think i'll put a PG-13 to an R here... ^^"  
Genre: 1+2 HUMOR PPLZ.. Capital H.U.M.O.R.. if Humor is something you   
don't have then don't read :P (j/k)  
  
Yeah i know.. I'm weird :P  
  
Well here's what I did in my bordem.. I took the lyrics from Barbie   
Girl song-Aqua and defaced them... lol. Just some humor here folks..   
and well.. yeah some realy dirtiness on Duo's part.. but hey.. ya   
know what 'is like.. hehhehee... So the only real warning here is   
that it can make ya think dirty...   
  
ps: apologise for spelling error's.. it's like 2 am here...  
  
here it is..  
  
Bishi Boy- by Heero and Duo [with some SLIGHT self insert 3]  
  
  
Misty Yuy  
  
~@~  
  
Heero: HN.. Duo!  
Duo: Hey Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: *aims gun at Duo* Do you wanna Die?  
  
Duo: Err... nope! ^.^"  
  
*BANG*  
  
Duo: HAHAAAAAA.. Ya missed!  
  
Duo: I'm a Bishi Boy, in a Bishi world  
Life is spastic, it's fan-bloody-tastic!  
Hee-chan does my hair, then undress's me everywhere  
Ammunition, His gun is my competition..  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORUS-O  
Duo: Let's go DIS-CO ^.^"  
  
*Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Misty just standing off to the side and   
keeping well out of rang of Heero's gun*  
  
Duo: He's my Bishi Man, in this Bishi land.  
Life is tastey, Hope he's not to hasty!  
I want him to brush my hair, But all I get is the 'DEATHGLARE'  
Imagination, That gun is his infatuation!  
  
Duo: I'm have long brown-chestnut hair, it reatches right to me   
deerieair(ass-how eva it spelt :P)!  
Put it up, put it down, I'm your dolly  
  
Heero: ~_~ Must ...take.. control, take it all, your such a sex   
fiend ,  
Now listen here, Mr. Too much Hair.. you need a spankin'  
  
*music ubruptedly stops*   
  
Heero: WDF?  
Misty: Hehehhehe... *is evil*  
Heero: CHANGE IT BACK...  
Misty: IIE!!! *hides behind Trowa*  
Trowa: ///_-  
  
  
Duo: You can touch me, and play me, if you say: The gun's out the   
door!  
  
(uu - oooh - u)  
  
Duo: I'm a Bishi Boy, in a Bishi world  
Life estatic, Heero has a hot-stick!  
  
Quatre: DUO!!  
Duo: Well he does...:P  
  
Duo: I wish he'd brush my hair, but it's like he doesn't care!  
Mercades, In the back of a black Mercades  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(Ah - ah - ah - yeah)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(uu - oooh - u)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(Ah - ah - ah - yeah)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GET...GIGGY WITH IT!  
(uu - oooh - u)  
  
Duo: Make me moan, make me groan, do whatever you please  
I can act like a sub, I can beg on my knees  
  
Heero: (is obviously not happy with his lines)Come take it in, baka   
friend, while I screw you again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's get nasty  
  
Duo:You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: ....My ass is yours  
  
Misty: : D  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(Ah - ah - ah - yeah)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(uu - oooh - u)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(Ah - ah - ah - yeah)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GET...FREAKY!  
(uu - oooh - u)  
  
Duo: He's my Bishi Man, in this Bishi land!   
Life in heptic, he's such a skeptic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
CRAP!, He's got the gun BACK!  
  
Duo: I'm a Bishi Boy, in this Bishi world  
Life is murder, Heero has no humor!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Halucinat'in, That gun.. I swear he's masturba-  
  
All: DUO!!!  
Duo: eeehhehe... J/K ^^"  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(Ah - ah - ah - yeah)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(uu - oooh - u)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: LET'S GO DIS-CO!  
(Ah - ah - ah - yeah)  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO,   
Duo: Yeah yeah.. what ever!  
(uu - oooh - u)  
  
Duo: Oh Hee-chan, I wanna go have some fun!  
  
Heero: Hn!  
  
Duo: Oh, I love you man.  
  
~~~  
Trowa: ...  
Wufei: THAT... was disturbing...DUO, DON'T. EVER. SING. ANYTHING.   
LIKE. THAT. AGAIN.  
Duo: Awww... Wu-man jealouse cause he not gettin' any  
Wufei: MAXWELL! *chases Duo with katana in hand*  
Duo: Meep!  
Heero: Hn!  
Quatre: *sweetdrops*  
  
Misty: PLEASE.. Don't HURT ME ^_^"""""  
---  
Now Guys... guys.. *backs off* Duo... tame your man...  
  
Wufei: I ort ta hurt you REAL bad for making us HEAR that!  
Quatre: I need some tea and my bunny slippers...  
Trowa: ///.O"""  
Heero: DIE!  
Duo: Oh Heero... *smirks*


End file.
